La Femme Dans Le Rouge
by Miss Clarisse B
Summary: A Mulher de Vermelho. Sesshoumaru é homem de 27 anos, fumante e escritor. Saindo de sua vida tediosa, vai à uma boate e encontra uma garota peculiar... Quem seria aquela mulher de vermelho?


**_La Femme Dans Le Rouge_**

**_"A Mulher de Vermelho"_**

**_por:_**

**_-'Cla-chan'-_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Luzes correndo por todo o espaço, tocando os corpos e iluminando o que o escura da noite escondia. A música exageradamente alta animava aqueles que fugiam da rotina ou simplesmente estava ali para entreter os jovens que ainda enfrentariam um longo caminho pela frente.**

**Mas um desses corpos, sentando com sua companheira não tão recente, mas também não tão velha: individualidade.**

**Algo chamou-lhe atenção, uma pequena garota se sentar no banco ao seu lado. Esta lhe sorriu ao colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, que aparentavam ser macios e longos. Seguidamente virou-se para o barman ocupado, resolvendo esperar para fazer o pedido. Virou-se novamente para o sujeito ao seu lado se sentando de frente para ele, que acendia um cigarro contemplando o nada.**

**-Fumar faz mal sabia?**

**-É, é dai? - ainda sem a encarar, soltou a fumaça para cima formando um círculo.**

**-Posso? - tirou o cigarro da mão dele e o colocou no boca.**

**-O que... - indignado a seguiu com os olhos.**

**"Primeira impressão dele: Menina nova. Torno de 20 anos. Aparentemente saudável, devida à fineza dos braços, mas em relação a mente...tempo perdido. Não muito vaidosa, sem bijuterias, apenas um par de brincos. Mesmo assim, elegante. Vestido vermelho colado e decote provocante. Conclusão: Quer experimentar experiências novas."**

**-Pode me devolver agora que já acabou? - estendeu a mão, com o cotovelo apoiado no balcão. Ela riu e o devolveu para ele, tossiu um pouco, franzindo a testa.**

**-Humpf... Pelo visto você não fuma.**

**-Primeira vez...Ah, se importaria de...**

**-Por que eu deveria? - ela pegou o copo dele e deu um gole pequeno. - Já está abusando de minha bondade mesmo...**

**-Hihi...Sabe, não quero parecer "aproveitadora".**

**-Tanto faz.**

**-Advogado?**

**-Desculpe, o que foi?**

**- É advogado?**

**-Por que você acha isso?**

**-Sua pasta. - apontou para aquela no pé dele.**

**-Ah sim, já tinha me esquecido que ela estava ai.**

**-Vejamos...É advogado, fumante, ...pelo visto não bebe, já que está numa boate bebendo suco, rsrsrs. Solteiro e uhn...O tempo lhe foi bem gentil se quer saber.**

**-O tempo me foi gentil? - arqueou uma sobrancelha.**

**-Claro. Pelas características...- o observou de cima abaixo, corando um pouco - Você tem idade para ser meu pai, mas mesmo assim...Não é de se jogar fora.**

**-Perdão, eu não lembro o motivo de estar conversando com você.**

**-E tem que ter? - brincou umedecendo os lábios vermelhos sangue, de acordo com o conjunto. Se pôs de pé e o puxou pelo ombro para se virar. - Venha, dance comigo.**

**-Heh, não. - revirando os olhos incrivelmente claros e brilhante, riu levando o suco à boca.**

**-Ah, vamos? - fez beicinho com cara de carente.**

**-...Uhnm...- derrotado, colocou o copo de volta se levantando, ela sorriu e roubou um beijo dele - Wow!**

**-Hey, adoro essa música! - nem ligando para a reação dele, correu o puxando para o meio da pista.**

**-Quantos anos você tem? - enquanto ela o rodeava sensualmente, ele tentava não ir por instintos e manter a calma, quase uma missão impossível para o coitado, seduzido por um corpo farto e olhos cintilantes.**

**-Por que quer saber, "senhor advogado"? - enrolou uns fios da franja dele em seu dedo, estreitando os olhos levemente pintados com lápis preto e rímel.**

**-Eu não sou advogado.**

**-Não?**

**-Escritor.**

**-Humhun, por isso os calos. - pegou na mão dele dando uma meia-volta e parando de lado para aquele.**

**-Você é muito direta, sabia?**

**-E você é muito serio. - rindo deu um tapinha no ombro dele, conseguiu um breve olhar mais significativo.**

**-Qual seu nome?**

**-O nome não classifica o produto.**

**-E você se vende, por acaso?**

**-Não sou o que pensa.**

**-Dá a entender que é.**

**-Já disse que não sou mulher de vender o corpo.**

**Ela enlaçou seu pescoço, rebolando os quadris. Chamava atenção dos curioso que passavam. Um homem já feito, cabelos grandes e prateados dançando com uma garota nova de olhos castanhos da mesma coloração dos cabelos. Na beirada da pista em um canto não muito claro.**

**-Então...-dando um tranco nela ao prendê-la de costas contra seu peitoral, passou a mão na base de seu pescoço. Lhe dizendo baixo em sua orelha - Faça valer a pena o que tem a mostrar.**

**- Uhnm, está começando a mostrar um outro lado seu. Gostei. - pos suas mãos nas coxas dele subindo devagar.**

**-Não me provoque. - rapidamente a virou de frente para si, a milímetros de sua boca, olhos nos olhos.**

**-É, isto está ficando cada vez melhor. - sussurrou fazendo menção de beijá-lo. Mas ele já havia se afastado, a soltando. Se sentou em um outro banco disponível, agora pedindo uma vodca.**

**-O que? - ela apareceu ao lado dele o encarando - Não sou boa o suficiente?**

**-Eu nem te conheço. - deu um gole e passou a mão no rosto, parecendo preocupado.**

**-Calma, sou maior de idade. Você não irá preso por me beijar. Até que é bem tímido para um escritor.**

**-E o que você sabe sobre mim?**

**-O bastante para ter alguém para 'conversar'.**

**-Conversar?...Sei...-ela se sentou no colo dele sorrindo.**

**-Aqui está muito barulhento, vamos para outro lugar?**

**-Você é muito atiradinha para alguém que "não vende o corpo".**

**-"E o que você sabe sobre mim"?**

**-Seu nome, qual disse que era mesmo?**

**-Eu não disse...-bebeu da vodca dele o fitando.**

**-Vai dizer?**

**-Se fizer por merecer...talvez...**

**-"Por merecer"?**

**-Você mesmo que disse para...Fazer valer a pena o que eu tenho.**

**-Heh, menina esperta. - a ajeitou em sua perna, dando apoio à suas costas nuas.**

**-E você, quantos anos?**

**-Devo mesmo falar, não estamos trocando informações não é?**

**-Não. Eu apenas estou deixando a conversa mais interessante, "senhor escritor". - alisou o cabelo dele, passando para o rosto, que tinha duas marcas roxeadas.**

**-Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru Taisho.**

**-Prazer senhor Taisho. - mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida - É um youkai ou hanyou?**

**-Youkai.**

**-Idade?**

**-Isso você não vai descobrir tão fácil. - fez charme lhe causando arrepios ao passar as unhas por suas costas, da nuca até onde o vestido lhe permitia ir.**

**-Hu...Atrevido. - o olhou de esgueira enquanto ajeitava a alça do vestido.**

**-Eu? Atrevido? Não fiz nada comparado à você.**

**-Tem razão...**

**Um momento breve de silêncio entre eles, cena típica: olhos no olhos, respiração aumentando, distância entre eles diminuindo, as mãos dela nos fortes braços dele. Ele a envolvendo pelas costas com um dos braços, o outro em sua perna delicada. Finalmente ao encontro das bocas.**

**A mulher subiu as mãos para a nuca dele, lhe fazendo carinho. Sentiu uma leve mordiscada em seu lábio, parando o beijo. Piscou os olhos dando de cara com aqueles magníficos orbes amarelo-sol.**

**-Geralmente não me envolvo com humanas.**

**-Quer dizer que sou uma excessão?**

**-Quer dizer que estou sendo bondoso com você.**

**-Nossa! Que rapaz sério. - tentou imitar a expressão facial dele, falhamente. - Sorria um pouco.**

**-Isso não é muito de meu feitio se quer saber.**

**-Mas esta noite você está abrindo excessões, não está? - voltou a beijá-lo, seguiu por seu pescoço . Dando um leve chupão ali, marcando-o. - Fique aqui, vou ao banheiro. Está bem?**

**-Uhn... - não sabia ao certo o que responder, ela apenas foi e como um cachorrinho adestrado ele ficou. Ele, um youkai de se tremer as bases apenas de encarar o olhar frio, sendo manipulado por uma humana, que ele sequer tinha conhecimento de nome, idade, nem mesmo um apelido.**

**O barman, assim que a moça saiu, veio lhe falar naturalmente como se fossem íntimos.**

**-Que pedaço de mal caminho, hein. - enxugava um copo, com um pano branco, enquanto 'secava' a bunda da mulher se afastando.**

**-Grrrr... - sem ao menos reparar rosnou para ele. Assustado, já saiu de perto dele, pegando um garrafa de whisk.**

**-A rodada é por minha conta, senhor...Desculpe.**

**-Não quero...Apenas, sirva à ela quando retornar em meu lugar. E assim peça desculpas à quem merece ouví-las.**

**-C-claro.**

**O youkai que tinha agora a blusa um pouco abarrotada e com os primeiro botões atrevidamente abertos, pegou a pasta guardada estrategicamente e se levantou, dirigindo o corpo para a saida. É parado por uma mão suave, unhas cor de vindo, já sabia quem era. Ao se virar se deparou com ela lhe dando um meio sorriso. Culpa do escuro, não pôde memorizar os traços do seu rosto.**

**-Já vai?**

**-Vou.**

**-Ah...Pena, a noite é uma criança...Gostaria de ter te conhecido melhor Sesshoumaru Taisho.**

**-Eu gostaria de saber alguma coisa sobre você, mas amanhã estarei ocupado, então...**

**-Ah...Entendo... Ahm, será que você poderia me dar uma carona? - fez carinha de inocente, juntando as mão na frente do corpo assim ressaltando os seios. Ele simplesmente soltou um riso abafado com a determinação da menina para ficar com ele.**

**-Já estava até esperando você pedir...Heh... - foi saindo porta a fora com ela o seguindo.**

**-Hihi...Obrigado.**

**-Eu moro perto daqui, então vim a pé.**

**-Tudo bem, é melhor do que voltar sozinha. - rindo com os olhares dele , envolveu o braço no dele para caminharem. Já o youkai ficou como se nada tivesse acontecido caminhando ainda olhando para frente.**

**-É mais seguro também.**

**-Com certeza, imagina euzinha no meio da rua deserta a noite, dá medo so de pensar.**

**-Não sei como chegou inteira aqui usando apenas... - a fitou da cabeça aos pés com os olhos estreitos.**

**-O que...É muito pequeno? - se referia ao vestido de decote nos seios e nas costas, e de cumprimento apenas um palmo e meio acima do joelho.**

**-Você que decide, o corpo é seu mesmo.**

**Sairam do estacionamento continuando o caminho até duas quadras a seguir.**

**-Eu fico aqui...**

**-Você deve estar brincando. - ele a observou meio indiferente, mas o tom de sua voz surpresa o entregou.**

**-Qual o problema?**

**-Nada...Eu te levo até a porta.**

**-Ah, obrigado.**

**Subiram o elevador em silêncio, ele deixou que ela apertasse o botão do andar. Devia ser muita coincidência, era impossível.**

**-Aquele é o meu apartamento. - ela saiu do elevador o guiando.**

**-Suas chaves?**

**-Chaves...Onde estão... - procurava dentro do decote, já que estava sem bolsa, não achando nada.**

**-...Pode parar já. Sei o que quis fazer.**

**-Ahm, perdão?**

**-Na minha pasta está escrito meu endereço e número de apartamento, o porteiro nos deixou entrar porque me viu com você. Já presumindo que o prédio fosse pequeno, foi no andar certo, para me assustar finge ter perdido as chaves , então, eu com pena lhe ofereço estadia em minha casa. E você se dá bem. Não era isso?**

**-Er...Você é escritor ou detetive?**

**-Responda.**

**-Co-como você descobriu?**

**-Isso é uma cena que eu coloquei no meu livro novo, que por acaso não foi lançado nas livrarias ainda. - foi caminhando sério até ela, que dava passos vacilantes, terminalmente se pondo entre ele e a parede fria do corredor - E sabe...Não são muitas pessoas que tiveram acesso ao meu livro até hoje, apenas a editora e a redação...Então como...Pare...Pare de chorar...**

**Tinha os olhos agora umidos fitando algum lugar no chão. Ele levantou seu rosto devagar a fazendo encará-lo, aqueles olhos que pareciam uma barreira de iceberg, gelados e sem expressão foram se fechando lentamente, suspirou voltando a encará-la.**

**-Onegai...Não fique bravo comigo.**

**-Tudo bem...Olhe, deixarei você ficar em minha casa por esta noite, amanhã quando acordar vá.**

**-O-obrigado. - ele recuou indo abrir a porta de sua casa. Parou enquanto colocava a chave no trinco.**

**-Por que eu?**

**-Você...Bem,... Eu gostei de você e ...Não queria ficar sozinha hoje.**

**-ahm...**

**-Alguma objeção? - com a face já limpa das lágrimas tinha voltado ao ar sedutor de costume.**

**-Não.**

**-Pensei que sim. - colocou sua mão sobre a dele e girou a chave, ficaram se olhando nos olhos enquanto ela entreabria a porta, ainda com as mãos juntas. Ao mesmo tempo soltaram da maçaneta. Rapidamente ela lhe puxou pela gola e lhe beijou com fogo, correspondendo foi trazendo-a mais para perto colocando seu braço contra as costas dela.**

**Virou de costas ainda a beijando, chutou a porta que bateu contra a parede e a fechou com a mão livre. Perdendo ar a prensou contra a mesma e parou de beijá-la, ambos respirando arfantes. Lhe envolveu pelo pescoço traçando um caminho de beijos até sua boca.**

**-Pode parecer...Que faço isso sempre...Mas não. É a primeira vez... **

**-Está abrindo excessão também?**

**-Pra você sim... - acariciou o cabelo sedoso dele lhe deixando envolvê-la pela cintura. A prendeu contra si a levantando do chão e trazendo seu rosto bem próximo ao seu.**

**-...Nós já nos conheciamos antes? - lhe falou cheirando sua nuca, dando um beijo ali - Seu cheiro...me lembra alguém...**

**-Quem é? - ficou com a respiração fraca ao senti-lo baixar um pouco a mão a pegando no colo, ela sentou na cintura dele se segurando pelo pescoço dele, enquanto ele andava e a tocava com desejo. - ... Sesshou...**

**-Não lembro direito... - antes de voltar a beijá-la franziu a testa. - _"Sesshou__" _?**

**-er... - engoliu em seco fugindo do assunto - Que casa bonita você tem... - olhou para os móveis de madeira antiga, todos organizados exceto pela mesa, que tinha umas seis pilhas de um metro de papel em cima. Uma sala pequena, afinal, era um apartamento estratégicamente feito para uma pessoa solteira. Paredes em tons verdes, cortina na porta transparente que dava para a varanda pequena. Cozinha e dois banheiros, mais dois quartos, um que ele tinha feito de escritório e o outro que era onde dormia. Cama de casal e um armario, todos de madeira branca, a cama tinha colchas macias e quatro travesseiros em cima, uma janela aberta ao lado do guarda-roupa. Ele a levou até a cama e a colocou deitada ali, ficando por cima dela, mas logo se levantando e olhando fixamente para o ármario.**

**-Não...pode... - olhou de volta para ela, a menina parecia assustada. Não tinha movido nem um milímetro, ficou na posição em que ele a deixou, deitada com uma das pernas esticadas e a outra dobrada, olhando para o teto. - Você...**

**-O que? - ela encontrou coragem para se sentar.**

**Ele a ignorou tirando uma caixa empoeirada de cima do ármario. Se sentou na cama a destrancando, colocou o cadeado de lado e com receio a abrindo. Mémorias vindo a tona, tirou de dentro um colar e olhou para ela. Observou em especial o cordão fino de ouro que caia entre o vale dos seios. Não. Ele não acreditaria.**

**-Diga que não é você por favor...**

**-Sesshoumaru... - seu peito estava visivelmente batendo mais rápido, com o silêncio faltava apenas poder ouvir o coração dela em disparada. - Como eu posso dizer pra você...Que não sou quem pensa...Se não me disse o nome...?**

**Ele apertou o colar na mão e no fim da caixa viu a foto. Já estava amarelada por causa do tempo, com uma orelha na ponta, meio amassada. Mas ainda era possível ver quem estava na foto. Um rapaz novo, cabelo prateado e meio curto, amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo discreto, abraçado em uma menina. Esta tinha olhos e cabelos chocolate. Um brilho especial nos olhos, parecia ter estado chorando. Usava um macacão jeans da época e uma blusa rosa por baixo. Ela apertava as mãos com um ar infantil. No verso da foto, o escrito já manchado por malditas lágrimas salgadas, e uma marca de batom vermelho. Dizia:"_Sesshou__, nunca se esqueça de nós. Amor, Rinzinha ."_**

_**-...Rinzinha...**_

**-Sesshou... - ela não se segurou e o abraçou por suas costas afundando o rosto nos cabelos dele. - Pensei...que tinha se esquecido...**

**- ... - ele estava com os olhos perdidos nas lembranças que passavam a sua frente. Colocou sua mão sobre os braços que o envolviam, ela levantou a face o soltando.**

**-Acho que...Não me quer aqui...Não é?**

**Ela levantou da cama, saindo porta a fora, pegou o sapato que havia caido enquanto ele a carregava.**

**-Rin... - ela se deparou com ele aparecendo repentinamente em sua frente, estava com os olhos avermelhados, deixou os sapatos cairem no chão com o susto. Ele lhe agarrou pelos ombros e a abraçou. - Rin!**

**-Você...Você está me machucando Sesshou...Pare... - ele afrouxou o abraço mas sem a soltar. Ela não entendia, _como ele não havia reparado nela antes_?**

**-Depois de tanto tempo... - ele lhe beijou suavemente - Pensei que não fosse voltar...Mas você está aqui.**

**-Você chora...? - ela olhou incrédula para o rosto dele, as maçãs do rosto coradas a franja cobrindo os orbes. Lhe acariciou desde as marcas roxas até o nariz, relembrando de como era cada centímetro daquela face.**

**-Minha Rin. - a beijou diferente de antes, a beijava com paixão, com fogo, com força de vontade, com felicidade, amor.**

**-Meu Sesshou... - ela estava completamente alegre e estasiada;"_Como ele se tornou carinhoso derrepente."; _**

**-Diga para mim...Diga que não irá embora dessa vez. - deitou a cabeça dela em seu peito lhe fazendo carinho.**

**-Eu... - as mãos tremiam, estava ficando nervosa.**

**-Onegai. - ele lhe fez olhar bem em seus orbes, derrepente sentiram o chão desaparecer por debaixo dos pés deles. Nada mais importa.**

**-_Eu ficarei... -_ nas pontas dos pés o puxou mais para baixo, ficando em sua altura, dando beijos em sua bochecha seguiu para a orelha. Lhe disse com a voz falhando e arranhando o ombro dele devagar - É... eu ficarei com você..._ se você quiser._**

**_-Eu quero. - _lhe beijou a mão, a colocando em torno de sua cintura. A trouxe para perto, docemente foi lhe fazendo caricias nos cabelos. Tirou o colar da mão dele, abriu o pingente. Dentro tinha uma papel dobrado. Ela o desdobrou e sorriu. Estava escrito com a letra dele. _" Te amarei mesmo longe de mim."; _Fechou o pingente após colocar o bilhete dentro dele. Abriu o fecho e colocou no pescoço dele. Agora ambos carregavam a si em volta de suas cabeças. Para nunca esquecerem. Nunca esqueceriam.**

**Ela o abraçou o mais forte que conseguia. Nem acreditava que ele estava ali, não era miragem, não era sonho, não era uma foto antiga. Era, enfim: _seu Sesshoumaru._ Chorou mais um pouco, molhando a blusa dele. Não ligou. Ele apenas limpou o rosto dela com a mão e a carregou pelo quadril. Agarrada em seu pescoço e cintura, roçava seu nariz no dele, brincando. Roubou o gosto dos lábios quentes para si. Sentiu-se sendo deitada devagar na cama.**

**O youkai apagou a luz da luminária na cabeceira ao lado da cama. Sentando ao seu lado, sorria. Sorria? Pura verdade, primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em anos. A luz da lua que adentrava no quarto refletia nos olhos deles a aflição da saudade**

**_-Rin..._ - olhou em seus olhos e deu a mão para ela, entrelaçando os dedos. - É sua...**

**-Sim... Como se fosse...- corou com a pergunta, ele apenas consentiu com a cabeça. Nem podia acreditar que seria a primeira noite dela com um homem. A mulher que quando se mostrou oculta, estava provocante e sensual, não tinha tanta experiência pelo visto. Afinal, isso era bom para ele. Prova de que se cuidou por todos esses anos que estiveram afastados. - Er...você?**

**-Eu...bem...**

**-Não precisa responder...Tudo bem, eu entendo. - deu um sorriso meio amarelo desviando o olhar e dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha enquanto o abraçava. Ele riu baixo. Ela o soltou, sem entender o que passava. - Sesshou... O quê...O quê foi?**

**-Você é tão bobinha... - derrepente se via colada ao corpo dele totalmente, ele lhe prendia em seus braços fortes. Lambeu a pontinha de seu nariz, brincando com sua respiração. - Eu também tenho um segredo...**

**-Qual? - fez uma voz sensual, mechendo com ele. Ele piscou para ela, chegando perto de sua orelha.**

**-Estou na mesma situação que você. - a beijou com fervor, mordendo seu lábio. Sentia a pele dela em contato com a sua. Os seios dela apertados contra seu peitoral, a magra barriga e o contorno violão de seus quadris. Um mundo novo prestes a conhecer pessoalmente, também pela primeira vez.**

**-Como? - perguntou jogando o cabelo para trás, sua boca já borrada com o batom, olhos cintilantes o encaravam.**

**-Sou praticamente virgem, assim como você. - falou com naturalidade. Esse fato não parecia incomodá-lo nem um pouco. Tinha vividos seus vinte e sete anos bem e ...quase felizes. Apenas faltava alguém, ela. Mas isso não importava agora. Estavam ali, um para com o outro. Ela era oito anos mais nova, e mesmo quando se conheceram, não mudou o fato de se gostarem. Não era agora que isso iria mudar. - Nunca transei com uma _humana,_ apenas _youkais mulheres..._ Você me entende não é?**

**-Sim, entendo. - Ela lhe deu o sorriso. O sorriso mais bonito da noite inteira. Aquilo terminou de preencher o espaço pequeno que faltava para a noite ser inesquecível como era de se esperar. Seria a primeira e única mulher a experimentar o gosto dele. De serem como um, apenas por uns poucos momentos dentro de uma hora da vida.**

**-Bem, eu já sei como funciona...Quer ajuda? - escorregou o dedo pelo braço dele lhe olhando de soslaio.**

**-Safada, hein. - lhe apertou, ela, surpresa, hiperventilou um pouco. A calando completamente com a boca, se deitou por cima dela. A garota ria enquanto ele trilhava um caminho com as mãos até sua roupa. Foi puxando lentamente suas roupas. A garota levantou o rosto, o observando maliciosa. Se entreolharam. - O que está procurando?**

**-Você sabe o que vou achar aqui. Só estou...fazendo um suspence contigo. Como é mesmo que falamos..._Fazendo valer a pena. _**

**-Isso está demorando demais, não acha? - o cutucou na lateral da barriga com o pé. Parou ao sentí-lo lhe pegar desprevinida, surpresa com a agilidade que ele lhe foi tomando. - Safada, eu, senhor Taisho?**

**-Não fiz nada... Ainda. - A provocava, enquanto ela aumentava a respiração, umidecendo os lábios. Lhe beijou a boca, ela perdia o ar rapidamente. Estava já perdendo a razão. Ela lhe arranhou desde o ínício das costas até sua nuca, mordendo seu ombro levemente. ****O olhava, desafiando, com um meio sorriso estampado no rosto. Sesshoumaru ja havia retirado a própria blusa, a deixando se deleitar com o _fruto proibido._**

**-Nervosa?**

**-Um pouco.**

**-Relaxe. - roubou um beijo provocando um sorriso belo da parte dela.**

**-Eu confio em você. - o envolveu pelo pescoço, passando os fios maçios do cabelo prateado por entre seus dedos. - Sempre confiei. Afinal, m****achucado de amor não dói, eu suporto.**

**A puxando pela nuca colou suas bocas. Suspirou, tomando ar. Um vento frio soprou pela janela, mexendo com as poucas nuvens do céu negro e estrelado, descobriram a Lua. Que esta noite aparecia o coelhinho dos apaixonados, uma lenda dizia que quem o visse na Lua cheia, realmente estava amando.**

**O cheiro de sua pele com o dela lhe penetrava o nariz, coisa que não sentia há muito tempo. Ela lhe arranhava, suspirava, o excitava, beijava, provocava, o deixava louco. Não conseguia crer que depois de tanto tempo afastado, estava ali com ela. Aquela noite fria e quente, unidos pelo acaso.**

**Surpreendendo-o, ela o enlaçou por seu pescoço e perna, os virando. ****Ele soltou uma risada maliciosa e lhe beijou a boca, a acariciando enquanto punha pressão em seu quadril com a outra mão.**

**-É difícil me controlar, não? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, estava rouca e sem fôlego, com as maças do rosto coradas.**

**-Muito! - ele lhe mordeu os lábios, os puxando um pouco, voltou a deitar por cima dela. **

**Ao se contentarem com a proximidade súbita depois de tanto tempo em parte, ele a deitou em seus braços.**

**-Tem alguma coisa acesa ai?**

**-Sesshou...As luzes estão apagadas. - o olhou sem entender.**

**-Me refiro à você, não as luzes. - ela corou violentamente.**

**-Olha o respeito viu mocinho! A culpa é minha se...**

**-Se?**

**-Ahh esquece. - emburrou, se virando de lado para ele.**

**-Fale... - a virou para si dando um beijo em sua testa. - O que foi?**

**-É culpa minha você ter ficado tão gostoso assim? - sussurrou baixinho, desviando os olhos dele.**

**-Ahhh obrigado! Hahaha... - a apertou contra si, fazendo cócegas.**

**-Pára! - o abraçou forte segurando o riso e com as bochechas ainda rubras. Ele retribuiu o abraço, fazendo carinho em seu cabelo.**

**-Você fica linda desse jeito.**

**-Como?**

**-Assim, do meu lado. - brincou com seu nariz, o beijando.**

**-Eu sou linda. - estufou o peito se fazendo de convencida.**

**-Minha lindinha. - roubou um beijo da boca vermelha e quente.**

**Uma brisa fría passou por entre eles, tremendo um pouco, se encolheu tentando manter o calor rente ao seu. Ele a enrolou no cobertor, a abraçando e ninando em seu colo. Puxou a coberta para cima de si. Observou seu rosto, se perdendo naquele traços. Há tanto tempo que não podia fazer isso. Relaxar e ficar ao lado de alguém que goste. Geralmente passava os dias sozinhos, ele e suas páginas à serem preenchidas. Agora já teria com o que enchê-las. Sua história...de amor? Paixão? Desejo? Carinho? O que seria?**

**-Sesshou... - ela o chamou quase adormecida.**

**-Sim?**

**-Amo-te muito...Só queria que soubesse disso.**

**-Eu sei que eu a amo também.**

**-Mesmo...Eu sendo o que sou? - ela abriu os olhos para encarar os orbes amarelo-sol dele.**

**-Mesmo assim. Mesmo você sendo humana. Você é minha humana. Minha vida. - lhe trouxe para perto a beijando ternamente.**

**-Não sabe como é bom ouvir isto, depois de tanto tempo...Posso ver como mudou enquanto estive fora.**

**-Por que apenas voltou agora? Não tinha notícias suas...Havia me prometido me mandar notícias da sua nova vida.**

**-Só agora descobri onde você estava.**

**-Eu nunca saí daqui...**

**-Você nunca olhou ao redor. Eu te vi na rua...Há uns dois anos atrás, quando voltei para o Japão. Berrei teu nome e fui atrás de você, mas não me ouviu e não consegui te alcançar, você anda muito rápido. - o cutucou a barriga, de implicância.**

**-Isso não importa mais...Agora que está aqui. - lhe beijou uma última vez.a aconchegando.**

**Já pela manhã, a mulher acordou com o som dos passarinhos na janela, reclamando do frio. Era uma manhã diferente, estava frio, mas fazia sol. A cama quente, com as paredes o chão de mármore escuro, gélidos. Tocou o chão devagar, com o dedão do pé. Congelante! O puxou de volta e se deitou na cama novamente, era melhor ali ao lado dele. Se enroscou nas pernas dele e lhe abraçou pela cintura. Sentiu-o se ajeitar um pouco a colocando colada em si.**

**-Frio? - ele sussurrou, ainda meio adormecido.**

**-Muito! - aconchegou o rosto próximo ao peitoral dele. Alí sim estava bom. Morninho e fofo, aquele perfume, aqueles braços grandes e fortes a envolvendo. Não podia estar em outro lugar melhor. Esqueceu-se apenas mais um pouco de suas obrigações... Sem olhar para o relógio por um tempo.**

**Agora, o relógio marcava dez da manhã, e um forte sol já batia na cama de Sesshoumaru. Ele se remexeu no lençol, com um sorriso quase inédito estampado no rosto. Não esperava mais o momento de levantar-se e encontrar aqueles orbes marrons. O corpo dela abraçado ao seu parecia um sonho...Mas não seria? Sentindo falta dela em si, passou a mão pelo lado esquerdo da cama e nada sentiu. Estava vazia.**

**-Rin?- Ele chamou, abrindo os olhos lentamente, incomodado pela forte claridade que vinha pela janela.**

**Levantou-se enrolado no lençol ainda quente, coçou os olhos preguiçosos. Andou pela casa e nada encontrou, não havia mais nenhuma roupa dela ali, não havia nenhum vestígio da morena, apenas o cheiro doce que não saía da pele dele. O desespero começou a subir à cabeça dele, por quê ela levaria tudo? E por quê não o avisaria? Não era possível que depois de reencontrá-lo, fugisse novamente. Não permitira que fizesse isso uma segunda vez. Não era tão retardado à esse ponto.**

**Voltou ao quarto, passou os olhos por todo ele, rezando pra ver qualquer coisa que indicasse que ela ainda estava lá, qualquer coisa. Avistou um pequeno papel dobrado ao lado da cama, na cabeceira, sentou-se levando o papel ao nariz, logo sentindo o doce cheiro dela. O desdobrou com cuidado;**

_" Sesshy, _

_Não quero que se aborreça, e espero que algum dia me perdoe. Quando ler isso já estarei em um vôo._

_Estou indo embora, estou voltando para onde é o meu lugar, sei que lhe fiz promessas, sei que deixei-te sem ao menos me despedir, mas entenda, eu não posso ficar._

_Tudo isso se tornará mais claro futuramente, não creio que voltaremos a nos encontrar, e por isso quero que saiba que eu eternamente vou te amar, por ter sido o primeiro que amei, por ter me feito mulher, por ser o único que tenha feito os meus dias valerem realmente a pena._

_Talvez houvessem mais palavras a escrever, mas meu tempo é curto._

_Deixo meu coração com você, e todo meu carinho._

_Amo-te eternamente._

_Sua Rin."_

**O pequeno bilhete estava manchado em algumas partes, sinal de que ela o escreveu chorando. Levou uma das mãos à testa, desarrumando o longo cabelo prateado.**

**"Ela se foi". Esse era o pensamento que passava pela mente dele, muitas e muitas vezes, assim como aconteceu quando ela se foi da primeira vez. O destino novamente os separou, deixando-o com o coração tão frio e intocável em pedaços. Decidiu-se. Não deixaria o destino intervir, ele tinha que lutar pelo amor dela, já não era novidade que aquela doce mulher era a única que ele amaria. Era um homem formado, não mais um adolescente, já era há muito ciente de seus atos e sabia que talvez, se não tentasse ir atrás dela, se arrependeria eternamente.**

**Abriu o armário pegando uma roupa qualquer, aquilo não faria diferença agora. Apertou o botão do elevador uma, duas, três... nove vezes. Percebeu como é incrível que justo nesses momentos o tempo passasse tão lentamente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão rápido, e talvez ela pudesse já estar longe, e cada vez mais longe. Abriu a porta bruscamente, entrando no elevador vazio, apertando dezenas de vezes o botão do térreo. Ao chegar no mesmo, saiu do prédio correndo, o que normalmente surpreendeu os funcionários que ali trabalhavam, Sesshoumaru que era tão calmo e tão paciente? Ninguém imaginava o quão importante era o motivo.**

**Um táxi que passava frente a rua foi parado por ele se jogando frente ao carro e quase que ordenando o motorista a parar, ou teria de passar por cima dele. **

**-Pro aeroporto internacional. Agora!- Ofegava, entrando no táxi.**

**-Hei hei, calma ai colega! Não precisa se matar também.**

**-O único que vai morrer aqui nos próximos segundo é você se não chegar no aeroporto em menos de 5 minutos. - lhe cravou as unhas no pescoço superficialmente**

**-S-sim senhor. - cantou pneus fazendo a curva, tirando fino de no mínimo 3 carros direto e desviando de um ônibus à frente.**

**O caminho passou lentamente, ele se remexia impacientemente no carro, pensava consigo mesmo que talvez tudo aquilo fosse loucura. E era mesmo, mas era uma loucura que somente alguém que ame de verdade faria.**

**Chegou ao aeroporto, lotado, por sinal. Parou repentinamente; como poderia encontrar Rin se não sabia pra onde ela iria? Que horas? E em que vôo? Fechou os olhos, se apoiando em uma das enormes pilastras. Respirava fundo se concentrando.**

**-Atenção passageiros do vôo 47 para Osaka, embarque pelo portão 19.- Uma voz feminina ecoou pelo aeroporto, e o que parecia simples para qualquer outro passageiro, soou como um sino na mente de Sesshoumaru, que logo levantou o rosto procurando o tal portão 19. Correu, esbarrando em muitas pessoas, atravessou a porta automática que dava acesso ao embarque de passageiros.**

**Olhou uma fila de passageiros enorme em uma escada, que já beirava a porta do avião; homens, mulheres, crianças. Mais ou menos setenta pessoas.**

**Passando os olhos pelo início da fila, pôde ver uma mulher vestida com um vestido vermelho e um casaco preto por cima, acompanhada por um homem, também muito bem vestido. Não foi difícil de reconhecê-la, jamais esqueceria daquela figura: os cabelos morenos meio embaraçados e lisos, corpo esbelto, um olhar indecifrável. Mas o que ficou eternamente marcado em sua mente, foi o vestido vermelho.**

**Chegou à ponta das escadas, mas logo foi barrado por um segurança alto.**

**-Não pode entrar, caso seja passageiro por favor dirija-se...**

**-Deixe-me passar, eu preciso falar com aquela mulher de vermelho.**

**-Sinto muito, senhor. Precisa de um passaporte. - o olhou com raiva nos olhos e bufando ****foi até a lateral da escada. V****ia agora o rosto da morena, marejado em lágrimas. Tomou fôlego.**

**-Rin!- Gritou.**

**A morena virou-se repentinamente, jogando tudo que carregava no chão, reconheceu de primeira a voz dele. O volume de água que corria por seus olhos aumentou, assim como a culpa em seu peito, a palpitação agitada, a falta de ar, a vontade de voltar no tempo, a vontade de sumir no meio daquelas pessoas que passavam, a vontade de se confortar naqueles braços, a vontade de ... morrer, para não ter que ficar longe dele.**

**-Por favor Rin, não faça isso.- Ele gritava.**

**-/Sesshy./- Ela sussurrou, ainda o olhando.**

**-Tudo que eu lhe disse era verdade, todas as promessas que eu fiz.- Continuou.- Eu preciso de você Rin.**

**-Eu ...eu não posso voltar.- Ela se debruçou no corrimão da escada, o olhando.**

**-Eu vim até aqui porque não poderia deixar você ir. Não de novo.- Ele gritava ainda, surpreendendo todos os passageiros ali.- Ter você comigo foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.**

**-Quem é você, youkai? - o homem que a acompanhava se impôs, a puxando pela mão e abraçando.**

**Sesshoumaru continuou a ignorá-lo, focalizando os orbes na face corada da menina.**

**Rin fechou os olhos, deixando mais uma lágrima escapar, seu coração mais do que nunca estava dividido. Não dividido por gostar dos dois, mas sim entre amor e razão.**

**-Rin.- Ele tomou mais fôlego.- Você é a mulher da minha vida, fique. Eu...- Olhou em volta, procurando um modo de dizer aquilo com todas aquelas pessoas presenciando tal cena.- te amo.- Apoiou um dos joelhos no chão, ainda encarando os orbes castanhos dela.- Case-se comigo.**

**A morena arregalou os olhos. Não sabia como reagir, as pernas tremiam, a mão suava e o coração batia forte.**

**-Atenção passageiros do vôo 47, o portão de embarque foi aberto, dirigir-se à ele imediatamente.- A mesma voz feminina soou.**

**-Agora é a nossa última chance, Rin. Fique.- Sesshoumaru pediu, se levantando.**

**-Ela não vai se casar com você porque ela é minha noiva!**

**-Isso não cabe a você decidir...Além do mais, quem é você?**

**-Isso também não cabe você! O que lhe interessa é que ela é minha futura esposa! - apertou a contra si, a machucando.**

**-Veremos... - murmurou baixo ao nada. Pulou o corrimão e foi subindo a escada à pulos. As imagens passavam como câmera lenta para ela. Aquele youkai...Vindo em sua direção com a face em fúria. Os policias se preparando para ir atrás dele...**

**Como num ato de pura insanidade, a morena soltou-se das mãos dele, lhe dando em seguida um soco. Desceu a escaada, passando por entre os passageiros que ali ficavam, chegando aonde ele estava. Abraçou Sesshoumaru com força, agora chorando mais ainda. **

**O que ele não sabia: o acompanhante dela carregava consigo uma pistola, a qual conseguiu passar pelos detectores, pagando por fora aos seguranças do aeroporto. Assim que ela lhe dera o soco e ele se recompora, tirou a arma da calça e mirou no youkai com a arma escondida. Ela agora o protegia, se tornando como um colete, o prendendo a si e não soltando por nenhuma razão maior. O tiro foi dado.**

**O caos que havia se tornado aquela parte do aeroporto agora era quase indescritível, mulheres e suas crianças berrando, corpos jogados ao chão para se proteger. A tropa policIal agora indo em direção ao homem no alto da escada. **

**O cheiro de carne queimada penetrando seu nariz. O sangue escorrendo por dentre os dedos. O peso que aquele impacto fizera neles, quase que caiu para trás. A prendeu forte contra si. Estava tonto. Tudo aquilo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, seu amor ali desfalecendo à sua frente. Pessoas correndo para todos os lados. E aquele homem a encarar os dois.**

**Viu-o pegar novamente na pistola. As mãos tremiam. Observava aqueles orbes ambar pegarem fogo de encontro aos seus. Levou a arma à boca. Ver a mulher que amava morrer...Morrer principalmente por outro, não suportaria. Ainda mais agora, que iria preso por homicidio, sua carreira iria à baixo. O melhor a fazer: deixar de existir ou encarar?**

**Deixar de existir. Puxou o gatilho, de olhos fechados. Não sentiu a vida deixar o corpo.**

**Sesshoumaru perdeu a força dos joelhos, a segurou contra si e sentou-se, o corpo caído na escada. Chorava. Simplesmente isso.**

**Uma tropa de policiais subiu em direção ao corpo do homem, e um grupo de bombeiros apareceu dois minutos precisamente em seguida. Tiraram Rin dos braços dele, ele não se mecheu. Apenas olhava para um ponto qualquer e chorava. **

**Sua roupa manchada com o sangue dela. Seu corpo perdendo o calor do dela. Uma enfermeira gentil veio à ele.**

**-Se machucou?**

**-... - ele apenas respondeu com a cabeça que não.**

**-Você quer acompanhar a vítima? A ambulância já partiu mas eu lhe levo até lá.**

**_Trinta minutos..._**

**_Três horas..._**

**_Três dias..._**

**Três minutos para enlouquecer e quebrar aquela maldita máquina que marcava os batimentos cardíacos da mulher. Sentado ao seu lado, segurava sua mão. Tinha a face pálida e cansada. Assim como a mulher deitada na cama, com um curativo abaixo do peito direito. As paredes beges davam um conforto péssimo, lembrando-o à morte. As flores murchando ao lado da cama hospitalar. **

**Uma mudança no ambiente. A máquina mudara seu ritmo. A observou enquanto os batimentos chegavam a 85 por minuto. **

**Sua mão áspera foi perdendo a circulação ao sentí-la apertar a mesma.**

**-Rin...**

**-...Que dia é...hoje?**

**-Dia em que você quase me faz perder a razão de vez! - se aproximou quando a viu abrir os olhos lentamente.**

**-Sesshou... - os orbes tornaram-se brilhantes ao vê-lo vivo em sua frente - Você...está bem...**

**-Não faça isso nunca mais, Rin.- Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, afagando os cabelos morenos.**

**-Me desculpe. - pousando o rosto no ombro próximo dele, lhe tocou a face lentamente.**

**Momento de silêncio tão ... quente. Ele tinha ficado quieto por todo o tempo esperando por ela. Imaginando o que dizer quando acordasse e agora que a tinha ali...Perdeu as palavras. **

**-Sim...**

**-O quê foi?**

**-Sim.**

**-Sim?**

**-Me caso com você...Sim.**

_Vejo a pedra posta em seus olhos _

_Vejo o espinho cravado em seu rosto _

_Eu espero por você, Num passe de mágica e num desvio de destino_

_Em uma cama de espinhos ela faz me esperar _

_E eu espero... sem você _

_Com ou sem você _

_Com ou sem você _

_Pela tempestade nós chegamos à orla _

_Você dá tudo mas eu quero mais _

_E eu estou esperando por você _

_Com ou sem você _

_Com ou sem você _

_Eu não posso viver _

_Com ou sem você_

_E você se entrega_

_E você se entrega _

_E você entrega _

_E você entrega _

_E você se entrega _

_Minhas mãos estão amarradas _

_Meu corpo é ferido, ela me tem com_

_Nada para ganhar ... E nada mais para perder _

_Com ou sem você _

_Com ou sem você _

_Eu não posso viver _

_**Com ou sem você**_

**-Amo-te...para sempre. **


End file.
